El Consultorio del Dr Sonic
by aldovas
Summary: Inspirado en 'El Consultorio del Dr. Goku', Sonic contesta preguntas de sus fans y de gente idiota tan desesperada por escuchar las palabras de un erizo azul.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Consultorio del Dr. Sonic**

**Capítulo 1**

Se muestra a Sonic (con un bigote que haría cagar a Mario de envidia) usando una bata de doctor.

**Sonic**: ¡Que tal amigos! Bienvenidos al consultorio del Dr. Sonic. Yo soy el Dr. Sonic. Como verán, aldovas decidió abrir una sección de preguntas tanto para la gente como para mis fans que adoran jugar mis juegos. Me llegaron tantas preguntas que saturó mi correo, pero logré controlarlo con el poder de las Chaos Emeralds. Pero bueno, ¿por qué no comenzamos con algunas de preguntas? La primer pregunta es de SonicFan'06 y dice así

**SonicFan'06:**

_¿Cómo fue que decidió dejar de luchar contra el Dr. Eggman por el bien del mundo y se dedicó a ser doctor?_

**Sonic**: Bueno, para empezar: Eggman fue asesinado por Shadow en nuestra última batalla que fue una verdadera monserga, pues tenía una pinche máquina recabrona del tamaño de la Death Star de Star Wars (se muestra la foto de la máquina de Eggman llamada 'Máquina Recabrona'), lista para destruir el mundo. Pero con ayuda de las Chaos Emeralds, todos mis amigos y yo nos convertimos en Super Saiyajines (se muestra la foto de él y sus amigos en su Super Forma: además de Shadow y Silver, también Tails se volvió rojo, Knuckles se volvió azul, Amy se volvió Dorada, Cream se volvió rosa mientras que Cheese se volvió Light Chao (la versión ultimate en _Sonic Adventure 2: Battle_), Rogue se volvió fushia, Big y el Team Chaotix eran los únicos que no tenían colores chingones y se veían igual de nacos) y les dimos en la madre. Después, Tails me convenció que la ciencia es más poderosa que las Esferas del Dra-, digo, Chaos Emeralds y que así ayudaría más a la gente. Además había estado reprobando el examen de admisión desde el 1999, pero al final conseguí chance de entrar. La siguiente pregunta es de José Pedro Álvarez desde Veracruz.

**José Pedro Álvarez:**

_Dr. Sonic, ¿cómo es que puede viajar a velocidades infinitas? ¿Es debido a los zapatos que usan?_

**Sonic**: Así es. Los zapatos me los fue otorgado Flash, que están hechos del mismo material de su traje. Puedo recorrer 2,000 km en sólo diez minutos gracias a la fuerza de fricción que aumenta mi velocidad por cada kilometro que doy. La siguiente es de roseliafaldacorta.

**roseliafaldacorta:**

_Dr. Sonic, me dieron verrugas en mi chuchi por tanto tener sexo con mi novio (usamos protección). Los especialistas me dijeron que no puedo hacer nada, ¿no me puede recetar algo?_

**Sonic**: Esa pregunta la podría contestar Shadow, el ginecólogo.

Se muestra Shadow, también usando una bata de doctor.

**Shadow**: A ver putita, si te dijeron que no puedes hacer nada, ¿entonces para qué chingados vienes a joder con tus estúpidas preguntas? Además eso te pasa por estar bien cachonda. Aunque te voy a recetar algo: la pomada Virgen María, una untada por las noches y con el tiempo se te quitarán. Yo mismo creé la fórmula.

**Sonic**: Vaya, no sabía que eras religioso, Shadow.

**Shadow**: no me refiero a la Virgen María, me refiero a mi amada María quién murió siendo santa. Hice esto en honor a ella.

**Sonic**: Bien por ti. La siguiente pregunta es de Natalia Ramírez de Veracruz

**Natalia Ramírez:**

_Esta es mi pregunta: ¿por qué chingados existen los EMOs y los Punks? Pinches escorias_.

**Sonic**: Porque entonces la vida no tendría sentido si todos fuéramos felices. Por eso el mundo necesita EMOs como Shadow para hacernos la vida más complicada de lo necesaria.

**Shadow**: ARGH! ¡¿A quién chingados le llamas EMO?! ¡¿Te parezco un pinche EMO?!

**Sonic**: Bueno, pos tas todo negro y rojo y hablas de angustia y sufrimiento.

**Shadow**: ¡¿Pues qué esperabas, idiota?! ¡Fui creado por un pinche ruco bigotón y un alien homosexual! (Se ven la foto del Dr. Gerald Robotnik y de Black Doom abrazados como una pareja) ¡Además que perdí María, que derecho está más buena que Rouge! (Se ve una foto de María Robotnik en un bikini azul) ¡Además de ke mis fans de puto me tachan con sus pinches fanarts! ¡Lo único bueno de mi vida es que aniquilé a esta escoria de Eggman! ¡Porque soy la forma de vida perfecta! ¡Shadow the Hedgehog! ¡Y soy muy chingón! (Se transforma en Super Shadow) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHH!

**Sonic**: Gracias, por compartir con tu historia. Ahora continuamos con las preguntas. Este es de paquitodelbarrio

**paquitodelbarrio:**

_¡Hola Dr. Sonic! ¿Cómo le hizo Tails para construir el Tornado? Es que cuando sea grande, quiero ser piloto como mi papá. Espero que me responda, saludos a mi mamá._

Sonic: Pues Tails antes Tails trabajaba como asistente de vendedor en un lote de carros (se ve Tails en un lote de carros). Ahí usó algunas partes de carros que no servían para construir el Tornado. Pero cómo es inteligente, pues se le hizo fácil. Así que mejor ve a estudiar para volverte mecánico como a mí que me convertí en doctor gracias a los estudios. La siguiente pregunta es de Brony64:

**Brony64**:

Si hubiera una carrera entre tú y Rainbow Dash, ¿Crees que ganarías?

**Sonic**: No lo sé, aunque pueda correr a velocidades increíbles en tierra. Rainbow Dash tiene la ventaja de volar. Así que sería una carrera algo injusta para los dos, ya que ella tampoco puede correr tan rápido en la tierra.

**Shadow**: Pinches Bronies, ¿Por qué no se van a coger con alguien en vez de estar viendo esta mierda?

**Sonic**: Calma Shadow, no tiene nada de malo hablar del show. Además: a veces es bueno tener a alguien quién rivaliza mi velocidad.

**Shadow**: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sonic?

**Sonic**: Esta pregunta la manda rico.

**rico**:

_que pedo?_

**Sonic**: Pues nomás aquí contestando algunas preguntas. La siguiente es de Margarita Cruz.

**Margarita Cruz:**

_Querido Dr. Sonic: quiero irme a estudiar a Monterrey para estudiar diseño de vestuario. Pero ni mi familia ni a mí tenemos ni un centavo. Saludos al ginecólogo Shadow, que soy su fan number one._

**Shadow**: Mientras no me manden más de sus tanguitas sucias.

**Sonic**: Vaya, hasta consultor financiero salí en este programa. Bueno, Margarita, te aconsejo que busques un empleo de medio tiempo, pidas limosna y ahorres suficiente dinero. O en el peor de los casos: puedes asaltar la boveda de Rogue, ella tiene muchas joyas y diamantes (se muestra la fota de la boveda de Rogue llena de tesoros). Su combinación es 6-6-9-5-1-4-7-9. Seguro que a Rogue no le importará. Y para terminar, GokuForever pregunta:

**Dr. Sonic**, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las Chaos Emeralds y las Esferas del Dragón?

**Shadow**: ¡Pues cómo son pendejos! ¡Las pinches esferas son para llamar a un dragonzote verde que no para de decir 'eso es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir' cada vez que le pides uno! ¡Las Chaos Emeralds te vulven más chingón y más maloso! ¡Pero yo no las necesito para verme maloso!

**Sonic**: Pues con esta nos despedimos. No olvide mandarnos preguntas a la dirección que ven en pantalla. Yo soy el Dr. Sonic y este es el Ginecólogo Shadow.

**Shadow**: Ahí se ven, sabandijas.

**Sonic**: Hasta la próxima.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Sé que algunas frases son sacadas del programa. Pero les prometo dar más material propio a la próxima.) **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

(**A/E: Perdón por la tardanza. He aquí el siguiente capítulo)**

**Sonic**: Hola amigos. Sean bienvenidos a otro episodio del Dr. Sonic. Yo soy el Dr. Sonic y por acá me acompaña el Ginecólogo Shadow.

**Shadow**: ¿Que hay sabandijas?

**Sonic**: Porque no comenzamos con algunas preguntas. La primera es de Mochi The Lynx

**Mochi The Lynx**:

_Dr. Sonic, usted es gay o algo por el estilo como para no aceptar a Amy o a ninguna mujer que se le propuso? Y si es asi, Shadow es su pareja? x3  
Espero que me responda pronto :D_

**Shadow**: ARGH! Cómo maman los pinches fans del yaoi! De verdad es el colmo que de putos nos tachen!

**Sonic**: Tal vez no lo saben, pero después de salvar el mundo del Dr. Eggman, finalmente tuve la libertad de confesarme a Amy y finalmente nos casamos (se muestra la foto de la boda de Sonic y Amy).

**Shadow**: Y más le valen no volverme a llamarme puto. ¡YO toco chochas! ¡Tengo el trabajo más chingón de la medicina! Así que mejor que no los vea por ahí o les meto un Chaos Spear...¡POR EL CULO!

**Sonic**: La siguiente pregunta s de WerewolfMazuko117.

**WerewolfMazuko117:**

_¿Dr. Sonic sigue viendo a las chicas que conocio en previos juegos, como Elise, Merlina, Numie (la dama del lago), la chica fantasma de "The nigth of the werehog", Percival, etc? y ¿cual es la reacción de amy ante esto? ¿cree que su show terminara como el del dr. goku? invadira otra franquisia como yoshi island o zelda?_

**Sonic**: Bueno, la verdad al principio Amy estaba muy encabronada por tener tantas amigas que casi las mata con su martillo Piko Piko (se muestra la foto de una rabiosa Amy destruyendo todo a su alrededor). Pero cuando se tranquilizó, se tomó el tiempo en conocer a todas y se hicieron tan buenas amigas que todas se volvieron damas de honor en nuestra boda. Sobre mi show, no me preocupo lo que le vaya a pasar, pues el Dr. Goku tuvo tan mala suerte de tener una película Live Action tan mierdera que se encabronó y por eso causó que le cancelaran su show. Y sobre invadir otra franquicia, no lo creo, están bien sin tenerme conmigo. Odiaría tener que cagar al bebé Mario si se hiciera popo en el pañal (se muestra la foto de bebé Mario con el pañal todo cagado sobre Yoshi). Y a Link, ya tiene suficientes broncas con que le ataquen miles gallinas si se chinga a una (vemos a Link con un montón de gallinas dándole en la madre). La siguiente pregunta es roseliafaldacorta del capítulo anterior.

**roseliafaldacorta:**

_Me compré la pomada Virgen María, sirvió, pero tuvo efectos secundarios: me salió un pene y ahora mi novio esta aterrado, le tiene hasta la chingada. Pinches doctores chafas, ¡los demandaré!_

**Shadow**: Mira putita, tú que me demandas, y yo que te pinche mato!

**Sonic**: Calma Shadow. Mira roselia, has de haber comprado de la pirata. Virgen María, sólo se compra en las Farmacias Similares. No te dejes engañar por las imitaciones baratas.

**Shadow**: Esos sucios piratones tratan de desacreditarme.

**Sonic**: Esta la manda José Pedro Ramírez

**José Pedro Ramírez**:

_Dr. Sonic: Creen que con sólo convertirse en Super Sonic con las Chaos Emeralds para vencer a todos estos monstruos lo resuelve todo? Que hay de los daños de propiedad en los lugares dónde destruyen? Y los daños emocionales de las personas qué? Eh? Eh?_

**Sonic**: Bueno, la verdad es un trabajo difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Además, con los anillos que ganó en mis aventuras, pagan los daños de propiedad de las ciudades que destrozan. Y los daños emocionales, lo podría contestar una persona (entonces aparece Knuckles usando un traje formal). Con ustedes: Knuckles Psicólogo. Bienvenido.

**Knuckles**: Bueno, primero gracias por la invitación Sonic. Lo que dice José Pedro plantea un buen punto. Cada vez que un monstruo destruye la ciudad, miles de personas mueren o quedan inválidas, mientras que la gente que lo rodea sufren de daños psicológicos por presenciar monstruos de esa magnitud. En los últimos años se han mostrado la cantidad de daños psicológicos con un 23% de perdonas de la tercera edad, un 26% de personas de mediana edad y un alarmante 51% en los niños que al presenciar la muerte de sus padres sufren severos e irreparables traumas para toda la vida. (Charmy es puto)

**Sonic**: Vaya como sufren los humanos. Que suerte que tenemos gente como Knuckles para ayudar.

**Shadow**: Yo no necesito ayuda de los pinches psicólogos. Todos están locos. Yo jamás sufrí en mi vida. Al contrario, me sentí bien. Llevo una vida feliz. Y sin rencor a nadie. (Se transforma en Super Shadow) AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!

**Sonic**: Bueno, gracias por visitarnos. Knuckles.

**Knuckles**: Oye...y no quieren que vayamos por unos clamatos después del trabajo?

**Shadow**: ¡Ya lagarte pinchi puercoespín afeminado!

**Knuckles**: ah...ya me voy. (Se va)

**Sonic**: la pregunta es de Chaos141414

**Chaos141414**:

_¿Qué tipo de gel esta hecho Chaos? Ya sabe, el monstruo azul de ojos verdes que salió de la Master Emerald. ¿Cree que cuando lo mata, usa un poco de él para tener este peinado tan metalero?_

**Sonic**: Chaos está hecho de agua coagulada, porque Tikal le daba de comer 3 paquetes de grenetina al día (foto de Tikal dándole a Chaos cuando era pez). Para mi peinado, yo uso moco de gorila.

**Shadow**: De esa pinche marca piratona que venden en el Waldo's?

**Sonic**: No, moco de adeberas. Donkey Kong me regala un poco. (Foto de Donkey Kong sacándose los mocos para dárselos a Sonic)

**Shadow**: ¡ARGH! ¡Pinche Sonic asqueroso!

**Sonic**: Esta pregunta es de Manuel Gutierrez.

**Manuel Gutierrez:**

_Dr. Sonic, ¿que piensa de que las religiones acusan a los juegos de Sonic de reflejar temas de cultos satánicos? ¿Usted cree que sea cierto?_

**Sonic**: Esas religiones, son seguidas por homosexuales y de gente de sexualidad indecisa. Pues aunque en mis juegos hay referencias de cultos, todos me la pelan y yo soy bueno. Esta pregunta es de :

** :**

_Dr. Sonic. ¿A qué sabe la caca?_

Sonic: (sosteniendo un frasco de cosa café) Bien veamos. (Prueba un poco, dándole asco a Shadow)

Shadow: ¡TAS PENDEJO SONIC! ¡QUE ASQUEROSO!

Sonic: Ja, ja, ja, calma, no es caca de verdad. Es un poco de Chocola. (Foto del frasco con la cara de Chocola the Chao) Chocola, el único chocolate hecho con Chaos de chocolates. Y con la pregunta, ¿a qué sabe la caca? ...pues a caca. Y para terminar, una pregunta de Blitz182:

**Blitz182:**

¿_Por qué tu nuevo juego Sonic: Lost World es una cagada? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡CHINGADOS!_

**Sonic**: Porque los juegos de un amigo y colega de la medicina Mario: _Super Mario Galaxy_ y su secuela, fueron tan populares que hubo varios juegos que plagiaron sus conceptos. Sólo espero que SEGA no vuelva a repetir ese error.

**Shadow**: deberían sacar una secuela de mi juego. Ese si era miy chingón!

**Sonic**: ¿Por eso atrajo a muchos EMOs?

**Shadow**: ¡QUE NO SOY EMO, CHINGADA!

**Sonic**: Bueno, con eso nos despedimos. Hasta luego

**Fin del capítulo**


End file.
